The Vocaloids go over to the Kaito's: Oo er!
by PicturePrincess
Summary: Many things have happened since the summer and a lot cannot be explained. Lenka apparently has a boyfriend which actually likes Rinto, much to his disgust. Kaito and Kaiko invite the quadruplets to their family home to meet their family. Rinto meets Zeito and develops some feelings for him, also Vise versa but Taito doesn't want this to happen... Will they learn to love or hate?
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, its freezing!" Len exclaimed, touching a snowflake with his gloved hand. It had been several months since the summer and now they were in winter. Rin and himself were outside in the garden while the other kids were playing in the snow. Neru was trying to push Neo into the popcicalized swimming pool, Luka was trying to stop Neru from doing so, and Kaiko was on the pourch, watxhing everyone while she drew.

"Its been ages since we last saw Rinto and Lenka," Len said sadly, remembering his brother and sister. Rin smiled as she patted him on the back.

"But remember, Kaito-nii is taking us, Kaiko AND Rinto and Lenka to their house!"

"What? No one told me this!" Len shouted, causing Rin to slap him upside the head.

"Shut up! Kaito-nii told you at dinner last week, you were too busy on your phone," Rin stated as Len rubbed his bruised head. He was going to meet Kaito's family, that should be fun. As the other vocaloid kids came inside for hot chocolate, Len whipped out his phone and started texting Rinto:

Len: Heya! R u excited?!

Rinto: About what?

Len face palmed as he remembered that Rinto wasn't very good at remembering things. In fact, he was absolutely crap at remembering stuff, he had the mind of a goldfish, once it was gone, it was gone.

Len: The trip! 2 Kaito-nii's house!

Rinto: Oh! I remember now! Cant wait!

Len: Idiot, how's Lenka?

Rinto: She's good, apparently has a BF, wat a load of bull.

Len: She has a BF?! Who is he?

Rinto: Did u not read my last message? Its a load of bull! Don't believe it Len…

Len: Aww, why not?

Rinto: Coz if she did, she would have told Rin… -_-

Len: :O oh yeah! Maybe I'll ask and find out, then txt you l8ter?

Rinto: YH, c ya l8ter Len-kun

Len: YH, bye!

Len stopped texting Rinto and slipped his phone into his pocket before walking to the kitchen with the others. He took a mug of already made hot chocolate and topped it off with whipped cream and banana shavings before taking a big gulp. It was about 2 days before the big trip and he wanted to be ready and able to have fun, seeing as he was going somewhere new.

* * *

The next day on the way to school…

* * *

Len and Rin were about to Finnish their breakfast and head to school when they heard the doorbell ring, Len and Rin went to answer it when they saw Rinto and Lenka smiling at them, their arms apart, waiting for hugs.

"Rinto!" Rin squealed embracing him.

"S'up Rin?" He answered, giving her a big hug.

"Heya Lenka!" Len said, giving her a big hug.

"Nice to see you again Len," she replied, giving him an equally bug hug back. They're hugs and sister and brother gestures continued until Luka called from the kitchen.

"Here Len, Rin, your packed lunches," she gave them a Bento, fully packed with their favourites before turning to Rinto and Lenka.

"I had a feeling you two were coming, so I baked you these," she handed them a small bag of assorted chocolates and baled goods, making Rinto and Lenka give her a big hug.

"You really didn't have to give us anything," Rinto said, looking up at her.

"Its fine, I'll do anything to make you happy!" Luka said, giving them a slight push out the door. Len and Rin were about to ask 'hey, we want some!' When Luka added,

"Don't worry you greedy twins, I put some in your Bento too!" She called as they smiled and waves back.

"She's so nice," Lenka sighed, admiring her beautiful decorated sweetie bag, fully equipped with a pink bow.

"That woman deserves a meddle," Rinto added, taking a small chocolate in his mouth before blushing slightly as he sighed,

"Yum! Orange chocolate! That woman deserves a bloody Oscar!" He remarked, putting the sweets into his lunch and continuing to walk onwards. As the quadruplet continued to walk on, they saw a boy in the same school uniform, smiling and waving in their direction, just up from the school gates.

"You must be fucking kidding me!" Rinto hissed as he hunched up his shoulders. Len and Rinto stared at him before they glanced at Lenka who was blushing as the boy waved at her, almost beconing her.

"What, what's up?" Rin asked, only to be snapped at.

"Its that douchebag, the one that's waving at us!" He hissed back.

"What so-" Len was about to ask but was cut off by Rinto.

"He's the school playboy, Leon. No one knows his last name, don't know who would! But apparently, he has a history of dating girls and dropping them like flies every single week, and kissing other girls during those days! Dell tried to tell me he was dating Lenka but I thought it was bull! How the fuck could he be-" he cut himself off as he watched Lenka run up to him and kiss him on the cheek, her face still blushed.

"Ahh~ I know him! He went out with Teto once and dumped her just like that! That motherfucker better not mess with our Lenka!" Rin shouted, making sure she stood out the swearword. Len looked at them puzzeled. He can't be that bad, can he? Len didn't want to find out so he went to class. Rinto, Len, Lenka and Rin had a class together but unfortunately, so did Leon. Rinto hissed at him as he watched them AIT together and talk as if they were in love, it made him sick!

"How dare they do that crap in front of me!" He spat, staring right into Lenka's eyes.

Just then, Leon turned round and met Rinto's eyes; big mistake. He then smirked at him; massive mistake.

He then put his middle finger up before wagging it and turning to face the front. Rinto went mad. He was fully prepared to kill Leon right that minute. It took Len and Rin to hold him back by his arms. He was mega strong with someone with such a slight frame.

"Let me fucking at him! I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Rinto hissed, attempting to grab Leon's head and bring down multiple times on the table. Leon just stuck his tongue out at him and this made Rinto even angrier.

"Dickless pussy! I'll kill you!" Rinto hissed, then being thrown back into his chair quickly before the teacher came. The lesson progressed with Rinto cursing and Leon pushing it. Rin and Len were tired out by the end of the 4 period. Lenka left Leon's side and came to eat with them. Rinto didn't even bother looking at her as he atw his ramen.

"Why are you going out with him?" Rinto asked, finally meeting Lenka's eyes with a deathly glare. Lenka flinched at his sudden dark aura but found some courage to speak up.

"I like him, is there a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem! Do you think I'm doing this for fun? The guy's a bastardised dil hole!" Rinto shouted.

"Lenka, the guys a complete ass, even I have to agree," Len added, making Lenka glare at him.

"You could do so much better Lenka, so much better than a dickwad," Rin stated making Lenka go deep in the face as she shouted.

"I really like him! Isn't that enough?! He said he would change for me! And only me! I don't care what you say about me but him! I like him a lot! Screw you with all your negativity! I know he'll change, he just needs time! Oh fuck it!" Lenka shouted standing up, her face flushed.

The others stared at her in shock at her outburst. She had never been known for her anger, so this shook them like a tsunami. Lenka took several minuets to calmown before she added:

"Look, I didn't come for your permission, or even your fucking blessing!" She gasped as she noticed she swore but then condemned herself to continue.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out with him and that's final," she said sternly and continued eating her lunch. Rinto glared at her as he got up and went outside.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rin asked.

"Somewhere," he said, walking out of the clustered room.

* * *

Outisde in the basketball courts…

* * *

(There he is!) Rinto said to himself as he walked up to Leon and his gang. They were playing a basketballgame so when they saw Rinto walk up to them, his arms crossed and his feet stood together, they found it a bit funny.

"Run along little boy, were playing a big boy game," one of them shouted and got a round of chuckles. Rinto stood where he was, his blonde hair fluttering in the wind.

"Fuck off, I'm not here to talk to you!" He shouted, recovering a gasp and someone grasping his top and thrusting him upwards.

"What do you say? Do you know who you're talking to?!" The boy shouted raising his fist.

"I know, a dickless pussy," Rinto replied, smiling, the boy grew angry and raised his fist higher, still grasping onto his shirt and pushing him higher into the air. Rinto gasped as he felt his air being cut off. Rinto grabbed the hands that wrapped around his shirt, trying to shake it off, but failed.

"Go on, take a swing, I dare you," Rinto mocked, making the boy who had the upper hand (get the joke? Haha,) angrier. He was about to punch Rinto right in the face when Rinto heard someone say,

"STOP!" Rinto looked in the direction of the sound to see Leon. Leon repeated himself before the boy let Rinto go, making him fall on his bottom with a 'thud'.

"That's enough,"

"But he,"

"That's enough!" Leon hissed making the bigger boy glare at him before they left. Rinto stared in shock as he watched the Leon offer a hand in order to help him up of the ground. Rinto scowled at him as he got up quickly and glared at him.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?"

"Ok then, thank you for being a complete bastard! Stay away from Lenka!" He hissed.

"OK I will," he said getting closer to Rinto who had turned on his heel to leave so he had his back to him.

"Good! I mean, what?" Rinto FINALLY turned round and saw Leon grabbing him from behind. His arms snaked around his waist. Rinto didn't know what was going on and was quite shocked.

"But I'll never stay away from you, Rinto," he whispered huskily. Rinto glared at him, his face not flustered or anything.

"Fuck off you perverted old sod!" Rinto shouted, pushing him away.

"I was only using Lenka to get you closer to me," he then grabbed Rinto's chin and lifted his head up, forcing him to look at him.

"In EVERYWAY possible," he added, his eyes deep with passion. Rinto had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop him from blushing at that innuendo. Leon edged closer.

"So you only wanted me?! What the fuck?! I'm going to tell Lenka and-"

"And what? Ruin her chance of happiness?"

"I wouldn't call it happiness…"

"Ruin her being free with someone? And plus, she is still angry at you for what you said, so if you do tell her, she probably won't believe you," Leon said deviously. Rinto's angered eyes turned into worried ones when he realised what he was saying.

"Wait, how did you-"

"I know everything my dear, absolutely everything about anything that goes on at this school," he stated, bringing their lips closer. Rinto slapped his face as he stumbled backwards.

"Don't touch me! But I guess that if Lenka finds out," Rinto bit the bottom of his lip.

"I'll tell you what, my little princess," Leon said, bringing Rinto closer, making him blush slightly as he raised his fiats, ready to punch he boy who obviously had the dominance.

"If you go out with me, I'll keep going out with Lenka until she dumps me, got it?" Rinto stared up at him before nodding, then slapping his face once more, making him stumble backwards, with a deep grin on his face.

"Feisty," Leon hissed, licking his lips, making Rinto frown as he added,

"And don't you are try and do any crap to make her dump you, got it? You homosexual bastard!" Rinto said, turning on his heel and walking away. (I'm so going to beat him up! That idiot is not only a bastard, but a homosexual as well! What a dangerous combination!) Rinto said as he sat down with the others and finished his meal.

"Where did you go?" Lenka asked, looking at Rinto wearily.

"To see Leon," he said plainly, finishing up his sushi.

"What, but I said-"

"I approve, he's a decent bloke!" Rinto lied, smiling fakily at his twin before continuing his meal. Lenka stared at her brother before her smile deepened and she hugged him, all three of them!

"See! Rinto approves! Now all of you should too!" She inquired, receiving a worried glance at her, then at Rinto who simply smiled.

"Well I guess of Onee-chan is alright with it," Len said, before Rin added,

"Then I guess we should be happy for you as well!" And Rin squeezed them all ino a mega mondo hug! Rinto smiled but deep down he was bubbling up with anger.

* * *

After school on the walk home…

* * *

Rinto, Lenka, Rin and Len were getting ready to go home when Leon came up behind Lenka and squeezed her waist, making her jump and turn round.

"Guess who!" He said cheerfully, making Lenka smile and turn round. Leon then kissed her on the cheek, making Len and Rin smile while Lenka blush and hold her kissed cheek. Rinto had to fight back the urge to slap him again. Leon risked a glance at Rinto and smiled deviously. Rinto hissed to himself as he smiled back.

"Hey Lenka! So you mind if I walk home with you?" Leon asked, smiling.

"Of course! Since your my boyfriend and all-" she cut herself off with a blush as she covered her face. Rin and Len giggled as Leon kissed her cheek, cooling it down abruptly.

"Don't be embarrassed of something that's true," he replied seducticly, making Len and Rin giggle even more and Lenka blush harder as she kissed him back. Rinto really, REALLY wanted to slap him again. He wanted to slap that playboy so hard, that his great grandmother could feel it, making her quake in her grave. Rinto picked up his stuff and told the others that they should get going. Teto was getting the bus back to they didn't need to wait for her.

Leon instinctively walked next to Rinto who glared at him, his pale blue eyes burning with hate from this playboy. Leon then wrapped his arms around Rinto's waist, pulling him closer. Rinto tensed up at the touch and glared at Leon who smiled back, that cunning and beautiful smile that drove every boy and girl mad,all except Rinto, who hated his guts …

And wasn't gay.

Lenka smiled at them. "See, you guys are getting along already!"

"Yes, were getting along just FINE, aren't we Rinto?" Leon half asked, half told, pulling Rinto closer, making Rinto growl as he smiled at his sister.

"Yes, I absolutely love this bastard already!" He said, raising his hands up in order to hit the dominant.

"Ahh~, now there's no need for foal language," Leon said, bring him closer.

"Oh fuck off you jacked up pervert," Rinto said in a jokey, but clearly unimpressed voice. He then slapped Leon across the face and carried on walking ahead. Lenka rubbed Leon's bruised cheek for him as she shouted after her brother. Rinto couldn't control the anger he was feeling, so he decided to walk home without any of them.

What a bastard!


	2. Chapter 2

Rinto walked into his room and slammed the door, shaking his head and hissing. He had to tell someone this, anyone except Lenka and Rin, so probably Len. Rinto whipped out his phone he started rapidly texting Len.

Rinto: Len, I have to tell u something.

Rinto waited a very impatient 5 minutes until he got a reply:

Len: Ooh! What is it?

Rinto bit the bottom of his lip as he tried to put it into words.

Rinto: I'm dating someone.

Len: Ok, who's the lucky girl then?!

Rinto: Its not a girl…

Len: I knew it…

Rinto: what do u mean u knew it?! WTF?!

Len: I knew it, so who is it?

Rinto: Leon…

Len didn't reply, he was thinking that Len would go mad.

Len: WTF?! That means he's BI! And he dating Lenka at the same time! Poor Lenka!

Rinto: I know, but it is for her sake.

Len: Eh? What do u mean?

Rinto: I am not Gay BTW, I like girls but if I want Lenka to B happy, the I have to date that motherfucker.

Len: -_- oh, so I shouldn't tell then?

Rinto: No, and I hate that guys guts so much!

Len: What a bastard! What if Lenka finds out?

Rinto: that's the problem, she can't find out! If she did then she would be unhappy.

Len: That's it, imma kill that Bastard!

Rinto: Yh, u do that, and I'll join in!

Len: C ya l8ter, gotta sharpen my knives.

Rinto: Haha, c ya Len-kun!

Rinto signalled off and laughed to himself as he packed his bags for the upcoming trip tommorrrow. He then walked down the large, vast steps of the mansion and went to the kitchen to get a cookie. His favourite, chocolate orange. He popped the cookie in his mouth and held it there while he tried to look for some milk in the fridge. He then heard the door bell ring.

"Ooh can fhat be?" He muffled, walking to the door and swinging it open. His eyes enlarged on reflex and then they slited into a hateful blue balls. There stood Leon, in a blue shirt and black shorts, smirking as he noticed some of the cookie poking out of his mouth. Leon grabbed Rinto by the waist and pulled him closer, then lifting his chinas he bit a chunk of the treat and licked his lips, making Rinto blush slightly as he pushed him away.

"Why are you here?" He asked, eating the rest of the cookie.

"I came to see you of course," he replied, loving the way he made Rinto feel uncomfortable.

"I heard from Lenka that you were leaving tomorrow, so I wanted to see you," Leon added, smiling. Rinto couldn't help but smile back at the gesture.

"That's nice of you," he said.

"I also wanted to know if I could kiss you too," Leon added, making Rinto hiss under his breath.

"I knew there was going to be a catch," Rinto hissed as he closed the door behind him and glared at Leon who smirked.

"Let's go to the park," He said and grabbed his hand as he led him to the park. Leon looked at the so called park and frowned in confusion.

"So this patch of grass is a park?!"

Rinto glared at Leon as they sat on the bench. They sat in silence as Rinto watched a group of young boys play football on the grass. Leon stared at Rinto the whole time.

"Leon, if you so much as break Lenka's heart, I'll kill you, got it?" Rinto threatened, glaring at the lighter blonde. Leon smirked as he held Rinto's hand. Rinto didn't care, seeing as it was part of their deal. Leon playfully licked Rinto's earlobe, causing Rinto to flinch and moan, but not blush. He had no emotion for him, he just faced forward as he allowed Leon to play with his fingers.

"Ahh~ what a pretty chess piece I have," Leon breathed, brushing a stray piece of hair away from Rinto's eyes.

"What a pretty piece,"

* * *

At home…

* * *

Rinto walked up to his room and lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't surprised when Leon called him his chess piece. He had always had a feeling he was being used, but for what exactly. Did he like someone else, maybe Kaito? No, too old. Rinto didn't care about himself, only to see if Lenka was alright. He could almost feel that perverts hands touching him in every way possible, and he could do nothing about it. Rinto didnt know whether to call or text Len, probably call.

"Hey Rinto, how are you?" Len inquired in a cheerful, pleasant tone. Rinto gulped as he replied;

"Len, Leon he…he-," Rinto chocked on the words. He felt so slutty that it hurt.

"What? Did he try something with you or something?"

"No, he called me his chess piece!" Rinto thought he was going to throw up, he was so happy he was leaving for the trip tomorrow.

"That Bastard! Rinto if he tries anything with our then-"

"He wouldn't dare! I'll fucking kill him if he does!" Rinto hissed but then redeemed himself as he walked downstairs to dinner.

"Oh my lord, what does he want?"

"I don't know, but I can't wait to go on the trip tomorrow,"

"Neither can I, then we don't have to see his face," Len joked, getting a hearty laugh from Rinto. As the two boys talked, Rinto sat down at the table and was served his food, it was curry,

Again.

"Akaito-kun, how come we have to have curry every Wednesday night?" Teto asked, picking up a piece of chicken with her fork and popping it into her mouth.

"I don't know whether you've realised this but men can't cook," Akaito replied plating up Luki's and his own food before sitting down before it.

"But Luki can cook," Lenka added, noticing her brother chatting and laughing on the phone.

"But Luki's isn't a man, is he?" Akaito joked mixing his curry with the rice and taking a huge spoonful.

"I don't appreciate your comment," Luki retorted eating his own food. Everyone started eating except for Rinto who was too busy laughing and chatting to notice that everyone was staring at him. Rinto stared at them back before he must!bled to Len;

"Uh-i gotta go, see ya!" And pressed the 'end call button' before facing his food, taking a huge mouthful.

"Rinto, how many times have a told you that you are not allowed to bring phones to the dinner table?" Luki's asked raising an eyebrow and the blonde haired teen apologised.

"Sorry! I was talking to Len about the trip!" He replied.

"Ahh~ that reminds me; are you two excited?" Akaito asked, finishing up his meal and putting the empty dish in the sink.

"Of course! I can't wait to meet everyone!" Lenka replied happily. Rinto smiled equally as happily as he continued eating his food.

"That also reminds me that Teto, I will be dropping you at Neru's place at 6:00pm," Luki told her, making Teto look at him for a second with confusion.

"Couldn't you come sooner?" She asked, eating the last of her curry and pushing her plate away.

"No sorry, that's the only time I'll be able to stop work. The old geezer won't let mw off any other way," Luki's stated, finishing his own food and putting the plate away. Everyone left the table and went to either bed, or to pack, or to watch late night TV. Rinto was one of those ones that likes to sleep a lot, so he went to bed straight after dinner. He went upstairs, had a shower and got changed into a plain white top and grey boxers. He lay down on his bed and shoves the covers over him and slept.

For now…

* * *

2 hours later…

* * *

"Hey! Open the window!" A voice called, banging on the glass. Rinto and the rest of the other Vocaloids were sleeping so they did not pay attention to the banging noise. Rinto groaned as he turned round at the window and hissedawhatee noise continued.(Who could that be at this hour, and outside my window in fact!) He said to himself, hauling his way through the covers and opening the window. His eyes enlarged when he saw LEON, smirking and smiling at him.

"Hello my little Princes-AHHHHHHH!" He screached because Rinto had smashed his fingers down on the window sill with the window, leaving them their as he laughed at him.

"That's what you get you pervert!" Rinto hissed as he brushed away a tear. Leon recovered himself as he blew on his injured hands and quietly slipped into Rinto's room. Rinto had his back to him so when he felt sly arms wrap around his waist, he gasped.

"You owe me now," he whispered into Rinto's ear, making him shudder as he was pushed down onto the bed. Rinto's face changed into a neutral state, basically no emotion whatsoever. Leon climbed onto the bed and stroked Rinto's face, making him flinch and turn away.

"What a pretty piece I own," Leon said, getting closer. Rinto had had enough of this and pushed him away.

"Get out, why did you come here anyway?" He asked, walking closer to Leon who moved away, backing up against the window.

"I wanted to stay with my chess piece before he leaves," Leon replied, not noticing he was now backed up pretty close to the OPENED window. Rinto gave him an all mighty shove and let Leon fall out the window, screaming as he fell down. Rinto walked to bed and slept peacefully, the sounds of Leon cracking his back made such a soothing sound to him…what utter bliss!


	3. Chapter 3

Len and Rin woke up early that morning, stretching their legs and limbs as they went to their separate bathrooms. Len had a nice hot shower before starting on his messy bed head. Len combed his hair into the desired style and brushed his teeth while thinking about the trip. (I can't wait to see all of Kaito-nii's family, I wonder what they are like…) he thought to himself as he walked out of his private bathroom and into his bedroom where he got dressed In a sky blue top, black shorts and a red cap, back to front so his banana shaped fringe stuck out of it. He put on his black wit white laces trainers on and walked down the stairs, trying very hard not to trip over the lace. Rin was wearing a white sleeveless dress with blue, orange, yellow and pink embroided flowers on it. She wore pink ballerina slippers and completed with her white bow, she looked very dainty and graceful, all that she was not.

Also downstairs were Rinto, wearing white and sky blue striped top, white hair clips and black shorts with yellow at the ends and around the pockets. He wore simple yellow Timberlands, WITH the laces tied up. Lenka was wearing a soft pink sleeveless crop top with a denim mini skirt, pink stitches around the pockets. She wore blue sports shoes with white lace, her favourite pair might I add.

Kaito came down the stairs in his 'gakuran parka' outfit. (If you don't get what he looks like when he's coming down the steps, please search 'Gakuran Parka' in Google images, please and thank you!)

"Hey, are you guys excited?" Kaito asked, while looking in the frindge for some cookies. The quadruplets all smiled as they replied 'yes'. Kaiko then came down the stairs, holding her mobile. She was in a blue, jumper like crop top with 'I love Ice cream' in big white writing. She also wore black, boot cut Jeane's and white wedges, she looked very mellowed out, which she was most of the time. She smiled at everyone as she handed Kaito the phone.

"Nii-chan, Akaito-Nii wants to finialize the plans for the journey," she huffed, tossing her fringe away from her face but resulted into it being in her eyes. Kaito grumbled as he put the phone towards his ear and shouted at his brother:

"All those red peppers must have gotten into your head! We just talked about this yesterday and you can't even remember?"

"Sorry bro, I was just busy and I wasn't listening! Now, are we just gonna meet up there?"

"Yes, now let me start the car and get there before we're late!" Kaito shouted before switching off the phone and handing back to his sister. Len and Rinto helped Kaito load all the bags into the trunk. Before they were about to leave, Luka ran out of the house, holding a plastic bag. It was filled to the brim with juice boxes, cookies, donuts, sandwiches and ice cream that had been in cases in a small ice box. Luka smiled as she saw them all gasp at the goodies.

"I knew it would be a long trip so I made you a kind of car picnic!" She said, smiling as Kaito put the bag into the passengers seat.

"Luka, you didn't have to do this," Kaito said, still smiling.

"But I wanted to! I love seeing everyone happy! So I'll do whatever it takes to make people happy!" Luka replied before stepping back and allowing the car to drive past, the passengers waving. As she waved back and she was so far away that she was nothing more than a for in the distance, Kaito sighed in admiration.

"That woman's a saint," he said, handing back the goodies to the children to pick one of each thing from the goodies bag. As the bag was passed back to Kaito, he took out the last ice cream (Lemon and lime flavour) and popped it in his mouth before continuing to drive to the Shion household. Kaiko sat with Lenka and Rin while she told them about their family.

"I am the only girl in the family, its quite hard, considering that no one gets me," she complained.

"I get you Kaiko!" Kaito argued, turning round briefly.

"But you're a boy Kaito-nii, and I'm the only girl!" She retorted. Kaito sighed as he continued driving. Kaiko contined with their conversation.

"Nigaito is fun, at times, but he is really shy and quiet. He always has his green scarf to cover his mouth as if he's sick when he's not," she explained, getting a nod.

"Kikaito is very vain, but he does like to take me shopping though," she reasoned before continuing.

"Zeito is a tsundere and won't admit it. He really doesn't like being shy and always likes to stay in his room,"

"Kageito is a shy and inquisitive part of out family. Mum really doesn't know what to do with him. He keeps staying in his room and hardly ever comes down to dinner. He hates the light and sometimes I think he forgets to take a shower sometimes,"

"I think Aito is my favourite though, he tends to be very lovey dovey around people. He kisses anyone he likes, regardless of their gender and he loves to sing. I must say, I find his pink hair very nice!" Kaiko told them, earning a smile from the boys too.

"Hey, I thought I was your favourite!" Kaito intterupted.

"Ahh~ Nii-chan is my most favourite brother of them all!" Kaiko reassured him, getting a very happy smile.

"Now Taito-" Kaiko sighed as she quickly looked up at Kaito who looked at her from the view mirror and nodded slowly before continuing to drive.

"He's a yandere,"

Rinto, Lenka, Len and Rin all stared at each other, twins to genderbenders. He can't be that bad, can he? They thought as they stared back at Kaiko who was eating her ice pop.

"He can't be that bad, can he?" Rinto asked, getting very figetty with his hair clips.

"The bastard even showed Nigaito how to cut," Kaito hissed, his hands gripping the front wheel tightly. It was clear that Kaito did not like his brother that much. He was very protective of the younger ones, since he was the head of the house. Kaito and Taito didn't get along at all, considering their differences. Kaito was always the happy-go-lucky type and always had people and friends around him. Taito was once like that but soon grew to hate everyone around him. He began to get depressed and wanted to cut himself until Kikaito stopped him, saying it was bad for his skin.

As you know, Taito has an eye patch on his left eye, how he got that, no one knows and no one wants to ask. He is a very dark person and loves to darken peoples spirits. His brothers all love him, even Kaito but they all have to agree, he has to stop showing the little ones how to do horrible things.

"What?!" Rin shouted.

"If I hadn't of stopped him, he would be shown Kaiko how to cut too," he stated, still in a groggy mood as they pulled up the drive to the Shion estate. The house was massive, completely bigger than their own. It was about 3 times as big. The gateway was about 8 miles away from the actual mansion if not more and their was a pool and a funfair in the compound too!

"Are you sure this isn't Michael Jackson's house?" Rinto joked, getting a chuckle from Kaito.

"Nope, I'm sure its our house," Kaito replied driving very fast up the drive. The security had to atop them many times. The quadruplets gaped at how RICH the Shion's were. When Kaito finally reached the house, he saw all his brothers standing outside, smiling and waving, especially Aito. When Kaito got out the car, Aito wrapped his arms around his brother and gave him a big fat kiss on the lips. Rinto, Lenka, Rin and Len's jaw dropped as Kaito smiled at his lovey dovey brother. Aito then ran up to Kaiko and gave her a kiss to the lips as well before staring at the quadruplets, his eyes enlarging at them.

"They're so cute!" He squealed, running up to them and giving them a big hug. Rinto and len wheezed while Rin and Lenka laughed.

"I love them already!" He cooed before letting them go, all except Len. He squealed even more when he saw Len blush as his amethyst eyes locked onto his.

"But he is the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" He chirped, giving Len a huge hug. Len smiled at Aito. (He seems…nice) Len said to himself as he was smothered by Aito. Aito then gave Len a big, fat kiss on the cheek, making him blush and the others as well as they each got their share of kisses from Aito. Kaito smiled happily as Kikaito also couldn't help but gossip with the girls.

"You guys look so cute in those clothes! Oh I know, I'll take you shopping!" He said, taking their bags and showing them into their room. Kaito helped and smiled as he saw the inside of the manor.

"Still the same as always," He said, taking the bags up to the room but was stopped by a little boy in green.

"Nii-chan," he said, covering his mouth with his green scarf. Kaito felt love as he embraced his little brother, ruffling his hair.

"Its great to be home," Kaito sighed as Nigaito smiled slightly. The rest of the Shion's came flooding in, all except Taito. Kaito looked around for him bit couldn't see him.

"Where's Taito?" He asked, his eyes wandering which way and that.

"He's gone out. We don't know where, I tried to find out but he wouldn't tell me," Kageito replied. Kaito just grumbled as he sat in the big living room. The others followed. Zeito hadn't said a thing since they arrived though.

"Aito-kun, could you please drop me now?" Len asked, as Aito slung him around himself, his legs wrapped round his waist and his arms gripping his neck as he was carried into the living room by Aito.

"Aww, but your so cute!" He argued, making Len blush even more. Aito sat down and put Len on his lap too, making him squirm with confused pleasure.

"Len-kun is so cute!" Aito squealed as he gave Len a big hug. Kikaito was too busy talking to the girls about his "If I was king, everyone would have a 50℅ discount at Gucci" plan to listen to what anyone was saying. Kaiko was also talking to Rinto about their history of Shion's so it only left Nigaito and Kaito.

"Nii-chan, do you want to play in the pool?" He asked, knowing fully well that he would have to take off his scarf.

"Alright then," Kaito agreed, going upstairs and then coming back down in a flash in his swimwear. The same with Nigaito. They ran and jumped into the very, very, VERY large pool and began to play water polo. The others saw them and decided to do the same, running and jumping into the pool too, of course in swimwear. Aito was having the most fun with Len, making very, well, blush-able comments at him.

"Len, you look so cute in your swimming trunks!" He cooed, gesturing for Len to jump in, which he did. He swam up to Aito, half his face hidden underwater so that he could disguise his faint blush.

"Let's have a race, ne, ne?" Aito asked, swimming to the side of the pool and getting into a good position to push himself off. Len did the same, getting ready for someone to say go.

"Ooh! I'll be the referee!" Kikaito said, running to one side of the pool, his crown nearly toppling off. Oh, that's another thing about Kikaito, he thinks of himself as the king. He even has a crown, made with real jewels (bought by daddykins) to prove it. He has even the staff and robe and usually uses Zeito and Kageito (who really don't want to, but don't mind) as his personal servants. Because he is the only 16, his brothers try to play along.

"On your marks," He said, adjusting his crown to its proper position.

"Get set," he added, watching as Len and Aito revved up.

"GO!" He shouted and watched as the two boys began frantically swimming. Aito obviously had the upper hand, since he always swam in the morning. Len, even though not a great swimmer, he managed to keep up with him until he lagged a bit on the 1st lap back.

"And the winner is…Aito! Well done my love struck brother!" Kikaito applauded, making boy the boys happy.

"Len-kun, you did really well!" Aito congratulated him, only to pull him into another big hug.

"You were ao cute out there!" He cooed, ruffling his hair. Len smiled. (He seems…jolly) Len said to himself as the other Shion brothers began to get out of the pool and start to dry off and get changed.

What a fun day!


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go somewhere fun!" Kikaito said, allowing one of their butlers to brush his hair while he sat down on his 'thrown' that was especially made and bought for him by Daddykins. Kaito sighed as he watched his brother being pampered.

"I don't want to!" Kageito whined, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh stop being so stroppy! Just coz Daddy wanted to replace your scarf with a new one!" Kikaito retorted.

"But I really liked that scarf! Aunty gave it to me for my-," Kageito paused as he counted on his fingers.

"5th birthday!" He finished.

"It was only 2 years ago you big baby!" Kikaito rapped back, crossing one leg over the other as he sat down back on his throne.

"I am not a baby! And I don't like this new black one!" He continued to whined as he fingered the scarf. It was utterly gorgeous; it was a beautiful silk black with silver patterns of swirls and twirls. Kikaito stood up and walked over to his brother, fingering the scarf.

"Its absolutely beautiful! If you don't want it, then I'll have…when you gwt your other one back," Kikaito reasoned.

"Fine," Kageito agreed as the previous conversation continued.

"Kikaito, what did you go as for Halloween?" He asked, as he watched his brother eat a grape that one of the butlers fed him by a vine.

"A king of course," he replied eating a grape and smiling. The rest of the Shion family sighed deeply, making Kikaito panick.

"What? What?! Is my crown the wrong way? Am I wearing the wrong shoes with this outfit? Or is it that my face is a completely different tone from my arms?! Oy my gosh, that's it isn't it?! I need to call Daddykins and-" he cut himself off as he saw that everyone, even the quadruplets were cracking up. His worry turned into embarrassment as his face turned a bright red and his crown toppled over a bit.

"What the heck is so funny?!" He asked, clicking his fingers, alerting the butlers to fix his crown, which they did.

"Someone one tell me, I order you to tell me!" He ordered and Zeito decided to tell him.

"You are so vain, it hurts! We all knew you would've gone as a King, you think you are one, ever since Daddy-," Zeito blushed as he released he called his father Daddy.

The quadruplets all looked puzzeled as the Shion family began to start laughing again, many of them shedding a few tears. No one, except Kikaito called their father 'Daddy' or 'Daddykins' so this came to a great shock to them. Nigaito sat on Kaito's lap as the rest discussed what they were going to do that evening.

"Let's go to a karaoke bar! That will be fun!" Rin said. The others nodded in approval, except for Kikaito who pouted and stomped his foot on the ground as he clicked his fingers. The butlers that were around him scattered as they brought his staff and robe, that was fastened to his shirt and his sceptre placed in his hand before he sat down. The Kagamines just stared in utter amazement at how RICH they were!

"Its so crowded! And plus, the colours of the Karaoke room would clash with my outfit," he stated.

"Then the park," Aito suggested, hugging Len as he plonked him on his lap. Aito fiddled with his banana shaped fringe and gasped at it as he bent it backwards, and it flicked back into shape.

"No way! How could you even suggest such a horrid place, my gown and robe will be totally ruined!" Kikaito whined, like the snobby child he was. The others sighed as they tried to think of another place to go.

"How about the Museum?" Kaiko asked and got a very loud groan from her brothers. Kikaito smiled though as he arose from his throne, pointing his sceptre at Kaiko wit a grin as wide as Africa.

"Yes, we shall go there! All of you lot need the history anyway!" He retorted. The others sighed as they heard the doorbell ring and then someone bursting into the room.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late!" Akaito apologised as he asked everyone what was going on.

"We were discussing where we should go," Rinto answered. Akaito nodded in understandment as he sat down next to Kageito who just stared at him.

"So, have we decided yet?" He asked.

"Yes, the Museum," Kaiko said happily as she got up and left for the car.

"I bet you picked that, eh Kaiko?" Akaito joked as they all got up and left for the door. When they got outside, Kikaito's happy state turned into a angry one when he saw that there were no limos in front of him, waiting for him to enter.

"Where are the limos? Security!" He screamed as he clicked his fingers. All of a sudden, a row of limos, all in different colours, came in front of them and parked.

"I think we shall travel in this one," Kikaito called, grabbing Lenka's and Rin's hands and pulling them into the limo. As he pushed them inside, he briefly smiled and waved to his brothers before going inside and ordering the driver to step on it. Kaito, Zeito, Kaiko and Akaito got into one limo and Rinto, Len, Aito and Kageito got into another one.

(the limos are really, Really, REALLY large, so about 5 familes of 4 can sit inside it, yeah, that long.)

"Len-kun, Len-kun, come sit next to me!" Aito called, patting the seat next to him. Len looked at his brother wit a sympathetic look. Rinto just smiled as he nodded to Len who smiled back as he took the seat next to Aito, who of course lunged at him, giving him a huge hug.

"You're going to crush that kid," Kageito told him, sitting next to Rinto who smiled at him.

"Aww~, but he's just so cute! You can't deny that he's cute!" Aito said, making Len turn towards Kageito who stared into Len's eyes. Len stared back, his blue eyes enlarged as Kageito got closer him.

"Yep, I admit, he is pretty cute, but that still doesn't mean you have to crush him to death," Kageito stated, sitting back down. Len's faced flushed as he sat back down and glared at the ground. (So much attention, and from my Senpai's!) Len screamed to himself as he felt someone lift up his chin, Amethyst eyes meeting Pale blue.

"Aww~ look, you made him upset!" Aito shouted at Kageito who just glared at him.

"How could I have made him upset?"

"Coz he saw your ugly face, that's why!" Aito hissed, wrapping his arms around Len's waist and pulling him in close. He was very protective of the people he liked against the people he didn't really like, which was Kageito. Len looked up at his Senpai who smiled down at him.

"Aww~ a kiss will make you feel all better!" Aito said, giving Len a peck on the cheek. Len's eyes enlarged for the 2nd time today as the soft lips pecked his cheek. Rinto laughed slightly while Kageito rolled his eyes as the car began o speed off to their desired destination.

"You're 17 for goodness sake Aito, why do you always have to Kiss people?" He whined, hiding his face in his hands.

"Aww~ stop being grumpy! Do you want a kiss as well?" Aito asked as he grabbed his brothers shirt and tugged him closer, smashing their lips together. Kageito's face turned from hatred to disgust as Aito giggled as he pulled away. Rinto and Len just gaped at the two brothers who continued to bicker.

"Don't ever kiss me again!" Kageito hissed, turning away as the car began to slwo down to a halt. It wasn't that he didn't like Kisses, it was just that he hasn't been warned if it was a new game.

"But you love my kisses really!" Aito said, hugging him. He then noticed that Rinto hadn't been kissed yet. He grinned wider than a Cheshire cat.

"Oh Rinto~," he cooed before lunging at him.

"Ah! Aito-kun, you don't need to-," Rinto's speech was muffled because he got a mouthful of scarf. Kageito and Len watched as they rolled around on the floor of the large and vast limo. Kageito moved up to Len and rolled his eyes and Rinto screamed and Aito giggled.

"This happens all the time when anyone refuses his kisses but it is fun to watch!" He told Len who smiled and continued to watch. Just as Aito had straddled Rinto into an awkward position, pursing his lips as he was about to kiss Rinto on the cheek. Rinto blushed as Aito got closer but thanked God when he saw that the car door swang open.

But then cursed under his breath as he saw that his sisters, and the rest of the Shion family were staring at them. Rinto blushed while Aito, still straddling him, smiled and waved at Kaito, the unexpected suspect who had opened the door in the first place.

"You refused one of his kisses, didn't you?" Kaito asked, pushing Aito who toppled over and fell on to Len's lap.

"Y-yeah," Rinto replied, breathlessly.

"Come on, were at the Museum!" Kaiko said, pointing towards the huge building.

* * *

Inside the Museum…

* * *

"Come on Len-kun, I want to go see the Romans!" Aito said, grabbing onto Len's hand and dragging him towards the exhibit. Len sighed and waved at everyone who soon disappeared in groups to their chosen exhibit. Aito giggled as he stopped and looked up at one of the Mosaics.

"Wow, their so pretty!" Len said, stretching out his hand, wanting to touch the artwork but only got a fist full of glass.

"Aww~!" Aito said again, ruffling Len's hair. Len blushed slightly at his Senpai.

"Let's go through there!" Aito said, grabbing Len's hand and taking him through another exhibit, an Egyptian exhibit : big mistake.

The whole floor was decorated with skeletons and mummies that popped out in random places. Pictures of grim reapers and crocodiles were drawn on the walls and the whole floor was pitch black. Aito suddenly got very scared and gripped Len's hand tight as they walked slowly through the scary exhibit. Aito screamed and jumped as mummies, ghouls and skeletons popped out in random places. Len couldn't even help but add in the occasional ghostly moan, making Aito squeal with fright. As they left the exhibition, Aito wrapped a arm around Len's, hugging him closely. Aito wasn't that tall, just a few inches higher than Len so he could rest his head on Len's shoulder.

"L-Len-kun is mean…" Aito whispered, walking along with a smiling Len. (That was fun!) Len said to himself as they walked over to the Tudor exhibition, to see the black death...

* * *

In the Museum with Rinto and Zeito…

* * *

As the rest of the Shion brothers and Kagamine's scattered in groups and pairs, Rinto and Zeito stayed put. Rinto looked up at him, blue eyes meeting amber. This carried on for about 5 minutes until Rinto gave up. Even though he was only 6 months older than Len, he was still very childish. If he felt he was being challenged, he would act like a 4 year old instead of a 14 year old. This was one of his many good traits.

"Zeito-nii, do you want to look around the Museum together?" Rinto asked, looking up at Zeito who looked down upon him and stared. This continued until Rinto pouted.

"Ne, ne Zeito-nii, do you want some gum?" Rinto was willing to try anything to get him to speak or at least try to get any emotions from him. Zeito stared at the blonde before slowly going back to staring in front of him. Rinto, still determined, began to grab Zeito's hands and shake them about. Zeito was shocked by this new action, but of course he did not show it.

"OK, then do you want to talk or something? Eh, Ne ne? Please speak!" Rinto was being VERY childish indeed. Zeito just continued to stare at him. (How annoying,) he said to himself as he slowly released himself from the blonde's grip.

"Its OK if you don't want to talk, I like your Mysterious Character, and ways!" Rinto admitted truthfully. Zeito couldn't be more happy! (He likes my character!) He screamed to himself but of course he could not show it. He simply nodded slowly.

"Ahh~, does that mean you want to o around the Museum with me?!" Rinto asked, over joyed. Zeito nodded again.

"Yay!" Rinto said as they walked around. After about an hour of looking at exhibits, Rinto soon got bored and put his head phones on. He plugged the blue headphones in his phone and played some music.

"Ahh~, I love this song!" Rinto said as he started dancing. Some people stared in amazement as he danced while walking. He also began to sing. Zeito listened. He was good at singing but why that song?!

"Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus"

Zeito looked at Rinto who just smiled back. He was having so much fun that he didn't care what other people were doing. Then, Rinto had an idea:

"I know what we should do! We should have a show! Everyone should sing and dance if they want to! Wouldn't that be fun?" Rinto asked Zeito who just stared at him. (Yes, that would be fun) Zeito said to himself, expecting that Rinto wouldn't know but he did.

"Yeah, I knew you would agree!" Rinto smiled walking off. Zeito followed as they looked on at the exhibitions, until they had to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

"We could do like a play\song show!" Rinto said to the Shion brothers and his siblings,. They all stared at him for a moment until Akaito broke into a heavy grin.

"Ok, that sounds like fun! I know what song I'm doing!" Akaito said, walking up to Rinto who looked up at him, confused.

"What are you going to sing then?" Rinto asked, seeing as it was his idea. Akaito just lifted his chin and pulled him closer by the waist. The rest of the group blushed at the scene, all except Rinto who glared at Akaito as he sung the first few lines of his chosen song:

"If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)"

Rinto gasped as he noticed what song it was.

"Justin Timberlake?! And of all songs, 'My love'?!" Rinto snapped, pushing a gloating Akaito away.

"The very same! Man this is gonna be great!" Akaito smirked looking at the others who marvelled at his impressive singing voice. Akaito grinned at them as he started dancing. Kaito sighed.

"I would also like to sing a song," he said, getting up.

"Ok, what?" Rinto asked.

"Dirty babe

You see these shackles baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

Its just coz no one makes me feel this way

Take it to the chorus!"

As Kaito finished the part of the one that he intended to sing, everyone nearly had a nose bleed. The two hottest Shion brothers were singing, Justin Timberlake had nothing on them! Rinto knitted his eyebrows together in frustration:

He wasn't going to lie:

They were very good at singing but something ABOUT the songs they were singing was just offputting. Rinto smiled as he looked at the twins.

"Swap songs! They would sound better on you!" He said and len they decided to swap, they sang it. They had to agree, they sounded better that way. Rinto decided to play a trick on poor old Zeito. Zeito was busy watching the rest of his brothers to notice Rinto smirking at him. (Eh? What has happened now?) Zeito asked himself. Rinto quickly went to the computer and printed out some lyrics. He handed it to Zeito who looked at it and thought it was a sad song.

His kind of style.

Rinto hummed the tune to him and Zeito instantly got it. Rinto then played the tune on the computer which got everyone's attention. Zeito glanced at Rinto who signalled to sing. He started singing.

Everyone tried so hard to hold back the giggles.

The tune and song was "Masked bitcH." A very pop-y kind of song, and the dance moves were very…well…um…

Erotic.

Zeito tried to continue but instantly felt a blush creep up on him. Rinto bit his lip as Zeito threw the sheet of paper on the floor and ran up to his room. Oops, that wasn't meant to happen. As the others giggled, (all except Akaito who roared with laughter) Rinto ran up the stairs after Zeito.

* * *

In Zeito's room…

* * *

Zeito slammed the door shut and lay on his bed, his blush fully engaged. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't even say it to himself. (That stupid blonde) he thought as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. Just then, Rinto came upstairs and opened the door slightly, a bright blue eye peeking out. Zeito glared at Rinto who came in and closed the door behind himself.

"Zeito-kun, I'm so sorry!" He out bursted. Zeito showed no expression when he pointed to the door, signalling for Rinto to 'get the hell out'. Rinto refused as he plonked himself on the edge of Zeito's bed, making it dip and for Zeito to slightly roll towards him.

"Zeito, please forgive me!" Rinto really hated making people upset, he found it wasn't worth while…unless they really did deserve it. Zeito then wagged his finger at the door, DEMANDING for him to 'get lost'. Rinto then grabbed Zeito's extended hand and held as he looked into Zeito's ruby red eyes.

"I said I was frickin' sorry! Please forgive me!" Rinto begged as he pulled Zeito into a hug. Zeito's eyes enlarged as he felt the young blonde wrap his arms around his waist. He couldn't help but smile a bit, but then wiped that smile clean off his face when Akaito and Kaito came barging in, their eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Zeito stared at them confused before he realised what an IMPROPER position they were in:

Zeito was obviously lying down on the bed, back to the duvet and head looking upwards. Rinto was lying down ONTOP of him, his arms wrapped around his waist and his head where his penis was. With Zeito blushing, It looked like he was about to give him a blow job. Kaito blushed deeply while Akaito tried to contain his laughter.

"Rinto, you should not give blowjobs in an attempt to say sorry," Akaito sniggered before he was tackled to the ground by a blushing Zeito. Zeito started strangling Akaito while he sang in a high pitched voice:

"Rapist, rapist, rapist!"

Zeito would've killed the redhead if Kaito hadn't pulled him off Akaito who was now struggling to breath. Kaito looked at his emo brother before looking at Rinto who looked completely unaware of the situation.

"Zeito, now tell me, was he really going to…you know…give you a…" Kaito trailed off as a thick blush appeared on his face. He didn't know his brother rolled that way…

"Of course fucking not!" Zeito suddenly shouted. Rinto gasped as he ran towards him and looking up at him with big, round, blue, pale…ok, you get I, they were puppy dog eyes, all sparkly.

"You spoke for the first time today! Wow! Your voice is so nice~" Rinto cooed as he gave Zeito a hug.

Zeito blushed.

Kaito blushed.

Akaito smirked.

And Rinto was confused. He suddenly backed away looking sheepish.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"N-no," Kaito replied as he walked back downstairs. Zeito continued to blush as he slammed the door of his room, now fully refusing to come out. Akaito got up and lead Rinto down the steps.

"Just give him a few. He's a grumpy pants…" Akaito told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**BloodyVocaloid is the one who created Zeito! I know RIGHT?! So I hope she approves this kind of Yoai paring: I want you guys to guess...**

Rinto felt bad all day! He HAD found another song for him to sing:

It was 'Tengaku'.

Rinto shoved the piece of paper under Zeito's door, hoping for him to read it and applaud it. Rinto was beginning to get very anxious that evening when they all went out to dinner, he waited anxiously for Zeito to open the door. The others were still getting ready for the evening so when Akaito walked across the hallway, topless and drying his hair, he smirked at Rinto.

"Your boyfriend's not in the mood I think to come out yet," Akaito jeered as Rinto blushed. (I know, Yoai!)

Zeito, of course, heard this and opened the door fiercely enough to nearly break the hinges. Zeito's face was a burning red and his hands clenched into fists. Akaito smirked as he ran I to his bedroom, slamming the door after him. zeito was about to run at him AND his door when he felt a tug on his shirt. Rinto blushed harder as he stared up at Zeito before looking straight back down again. Zeito felt his face go hotter than Rinto's as he forced himself to stare at the blonde.

"D-did you like the lyrics?" Rinto asked and this brought shock to Zeito's face. His blush disappeared as he nodded slowly.

"T-that's good!" Rinto stuttered as he held onto his shirt as they walked down the steps. Zeito felt a burning in his heart, something that wasn't supposed to be there, yet it was. He sat down on the couch and Rinto joined him, fishing for something inside his pockets.

When he pulled it out, Zeito's eyes went large with envy.

It was a candy cane.

A fizzy, dragon fruit flavoured candy cane.

You may not have known this but Zeito had a HUGE sweet tooth. Even though he didn't look like I, he found that sweets were the only thing that kept him going. He watched as Rinto looked at the treat in disgust before putting it back in his pocket. (Could've given it to me...) Zeito thought as he watched the blonde draw out another one, this one was fizzy orange flavour.

Rinto unwrapped it and began to suck at it. Zeito watched until he noticed Rinto staring at him, which he averted. He thought THAT was over and done with until he felt a tug on his scarf. He turned round.

"What is... hmph!" He felt a sweet candy being stuck in his mouth. Rinto grinned as he urged Zeito to lick the sweet. Zeito obeyed and he licked it before he took the sweet off his hands and began to suck on it.

"Its Dragon fruit," Rinto said breaking his one and putting the other half in his mouth. Unfortunately, he did not think this through because even if he DID break it in half, it was still big enough to stretch his mouth. He began to panick while Zeito smirked. Rinto tried everything to get the wedged candy cane out of his stretched mouth. Zeito finished his one and stared at Rinto who looked at him helplessly.

"Haito-nii, can fu get fis out hof my mouth?" He asked and Zeito tired to abide.

Note the word 'tried'.

Zeito hated touching the insides of people mouths (as would anyone else) but he wanted to help the young blonde.

Seeing as he did give him a sweet.

Zeito used his poker finger to wrap around the Candy cane. It was pretty dry considering the fact that Rinto had just stuck the thing in his mouth. Zeito gave it a tug and Rinto gave a moan. Zeito tugged at it again until Rinto's mouth began to ache and his eyes started to water. Zeito bit his lip in a way to find another solution. He used his free hand to signal to Rinto to lie down. Rinto understood and obeyed this simple command.

Now lying down, facing upwards, Zeito leaned forward and was now on top of him, his free hand supporting himself. Rinto blushed a little as he noticed that Zeito's right leg was in between his legs. Zeito leaned in made an expression which Rinto took as 'relax'.

Zeito made another tug at the wedged Candy but Rinto gave a a soft moan.

"Zeito-nii, it hurts!" Rinto managed to huff out as Zeito tried again.

"You will just have to bare with it," Zeito said plainly as he made another tug at it, causing Rinto to moan again, his eyes watering.

Unfortunately, Kaito and Akaito had walked into the room and hearing these persistent cries and these soft moans made them freeze as they listened in.

"Ahh~! Zeito-nii, please hurry up!" Rinto begged as Zeito tugged harder, trying his best to get the stuck sweet out.

Akaito half gasped half laughed as Kaito slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm trying my best, I am sorry if it hurts..." Zeito apologised as Rinto then gave another moan. Kaito could control the blush creeping on his face as he looked at his brother awkwardly.

"Pull harder! Maybe it will come out!" Rinto huffed as he gave a cry as Zeito pulled on the candy till it came out, finally.

"Sorry its so slimy..." Rinto said as he got up, his face flushed.

"Its alright, as long as it didn't hurt," Zeito said blankly. Kaito nearly had a nose bleed while Akaito's eye twitched.

"Next time, I'm using a tissue," Zeito stated as he turned around to see something he didn't want to:

Akaito was pacing the room, mumbling some jacked up words while Kaito hwas lying on the floor, his nose bleeding and his whole being knocked out. Ri to and Zeito looked at each other confused before Akaito stared at his emo brother anxiously.

"What happened?" Rinto asked.

"WHADAYA MEAN WHAT HAPPENED? YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH ZEITO!" Akaito shouted as he fell to his knees. Zeito and Rinto blushed as they looked at each other.

"WHAT?!" They chorused but seemed to be ignored.

"Dear lord, did I not treat my brother well? Did I not teach him not to screw a minor? Oh lordy," Akaito said, pointing to the ceiling.

"Did I not teach him the WAY of living? Did I not lord?" Akaito asked the Holy spirit who did not bother to answer such stupidity. He was acting like a Pastor

Zeito came up to Akaito and slapped him upside the head. Akaito growled at him before looking up.

"We did not heavy sex you IDIOT! The candy cane got stuck in his mouth and I was helping to drag it out!" Zeito shouted but instantly stopped as his voice died on him. Kaito finally woke up and looked at Rinto worriedly as he ran up to him and checked his body.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you want to talk about it?" Kaito asked a number of questions that Rinto couldn't answer.

"Check for Hickeys! There must be some!" Akaito shouted before he was slapped again by Zeito who shook his head vigorously.

"We did not do it, OK?" He said again before he dragged Rinto to his bedroom.

"Don't do him in again, it will kill him!" Akaito hissed as Zeito continued up the stairs, Rinto struggling to keep up.


	7. Chapter 7

All evening Zeito and Rinto were asked about 'their first time'. Rinto said they didn't do it and Zeito warned them. But they refused to listen. As everyone entered the Limo and got to the VERY expensive restaurant, Rinto parked his butt next to Zeito who didn't really mind.

"Now, can we all just forget about what happened?" Kaito asked and the rest of the family nodded.

"Even if they did do it..." Akaito stupidly added.

"I told you we didn't fucking do it!" Zeito shouted but was stopped by a tug on his jumper. Rinto blushed as he did so.

"Its fine," Rinto said as Zeito blushed and sat down again, his expression back to 'blank' and his arms crossed.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend," Akaito mumbled, but not to quiet enough. Zeito was about to get up when Rinto held his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Zeito blushed a deep red as he sat down and looked at Rinto who ALSO had a deep blush on his face.

"Please, don't,"

Zeito obeyed and didn't say a thing the whole evening. (Now that I think about it, Taito hasn't come back yet,) Zeito said to himself as he wondered where his brother was. The family and friends ordered their drinks and made small talk to each other. Just as the evening died down and it soon became night...

"Hey Rinto!" Said a familiar voice. Rinto turned round and gasped at how it was.

It was Leon.

(I know, why the hell is he here?)

Rinto glared at the intruder who said hello to everyone. The Shion's and Kagamine's smiled and isntanly liked him. Lenka gave him a kiss and Leon did the same.

"So you two are going out?" Kikaito asked.

"Yes, we are!" Leon replied, giving Lenka a hug.

Rinto thought he was going to throw up.

"Do you mind if I have dinner with you? You see, I came on my own and..."

"Course! Come, sit next to Rinto!" Akaito said and Rinto tensed up as he squeezed Zeito's hand. Zeito felt the sensation and stared at the blonde, trying to search his worried eyes.

"Heya Rinto!"

"Heya, bastard..." Rinto cursed and everyone gasped. He hasn't swore at engine before (he has, just not on their visit).

"Ahh~, feeling I'll are we?" Leon asked as he squeezed Rinto around the waist. Rinto allowed him to, since it was part of their deal. As they ordered their food and waited for it, Zeito could sense Rinto getting uneasy.

"Ne Rinto-kun, have ya missed me?" Leon asked sipping his soda. Rinto looked at him before looking back at the ground.

"No,"

"Aww~, you must have missed me a bit!"

"If they way I missed you was signified as a cake, I would've eaten it," Rinto replied.

"And if you were a cake, I'd definitely eat YOU Rinto," Leon whispered into his ear, causing Rinto to shudder.

The evening progressed with little to say, very boring indeed.

* * *

At the Shion Mansion...

* * *

"Hwy, where are you going?" Kageito asked, holding Leon by his arm and dragging him back to the front gate. Rinto had to endure a whole evening with secret kisses, whispers and ear licking, so he had been HOPING that he would be going to bed.

"Uh...home?" Leon replied.

"We were thinking that you could sleepover for a few days!" Kageito said and the others nodded. Leon looked touched. He said he would call his parents and rearrange it:

Which he did in 5 minutes.

(No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!) Rinto screamed to himself as Leon went home to grab his bags. Rinto ran to his guestroom and slammed the door shut before sliding down the wall.

"That Bastard is here!" He hissed as he got changed into normal night clothes and slide into bed. Just as he was about to switch the lights off, Zeito came in. Rinto was supposed but welcomed him in with a smile.

"Zeito-nii, how are yo-," his sentence was cut off by Zeito embracing him.

I know what you're thinking: What the?!

Zeito senses something was wrong with Rinto and decided to confront him. But instead of using words, Zeito used actions, one of which was a hug. Rinto was so overwhelmed by this that when he felt Zeito's warmth, he began to cry.

He hated Leon and what he was doing to him.

He hated him in everyway, shape and form.

And the fact that Leon knew it made him so frickin' pissed!

Zeito clung to him tighter as he used one of his hands to brush his blonde hair. This continued until Rinto's cries began to soften. Zeito held him at arms length as he smiled at him.

He actually smiled at him!

What the hell?!

Rinto was so shocked by this that he...um...

Gave him another hug. This also continued until Rinto felt better.

What a strange evening...

* * *

Late at night...

* * *

Rinto heard the sound of tapping at the window and knew exactly who it was. He refused to open it though. Leon, kneeing he couldn't open it, pryed it open with a crowbar and smiled at an angry Rinto.

"So how are you my Princess?" Leon asked as Rinto turned away from him.

"Is...is Lenka happy?" Rinto asked, facing him only halfway.

"Why yes, she is? Do I get a reward?" Leon asked as he slipped his hands around Rinto's waist.

"D-Do I have a c-choice?" Rinto stuttered as he was pulled down onto the bed.

"Nope, sorry if it sounded that way," Leon apologised before he bit down on Rinto's neck. Rinto gave a loud moan as Leon bit and licked the flesh, making Hickeys everywhere he went. If he hasn't pushed him away, he would've biten down on something he shouldn't have! IF you get what I'm saying...

"I guess that's all I'll be getting tonight," Leon smirked as he backs out the window. Rinto lay on the bed, face flushed and arms and legs all akimbo

"And that's all you be getting for a VERY long time!" Rinto hissed in between breaths. Just as Leon was about to descend down the window, he blew him a kiss before adding:

"Do you even have a choice?" Before he descended down the ladder and back to his guestroom. Rinto would've cried all night but forced himself not to because it was true:

If he wanted Lenka to be truelly happy, then he didn't have a choice...

**Aww~, poor Rinto! That meanie is taking him all in! Will Rinto ever be truelly happy? Or will this all fall to ruin? More to come amd special thanks to BloodyVocaloid for making the character Zeito!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rinto woke up that morning to the sound of Zeito staring at him.

(I know you can't HEAR someone staring at you but you get what I mean...)

Rinto smiled as he rubbed his eyes and was about to get up when he noticed a Hickey at the base of his neck. He through the covers over his head and curled up iht. Zeito looked confused as he poked Rinto in the ribs, receiving a giggled from Rinto.

(Ahh~, so THAT'S his weak spot!) Zeito said to himself as he poked Rinto again in the ribs. Rinto giggled again. It was true, his weak spot was tickling. Whenever he was sad or just didn't want to do anything, all you had to do was tickle him. Zeito beagn to run his fingers down Rinto's sides, making Rinto giggle uncontrollably. Zeito straddled Rinto as he tickled him again and again. Rinto laughing so hard hat he was crying. Now the duvets fully off him, Zeito got a look at Rinto:

His panda eye shadow wouldn't even help to hide his shocked eyes.

Rinto had a large hicke on his neck and around the neck. Rinto followed Zeito's eyes and panicked. He tried to grab the duvet again by was stopped by Zeito who grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the bed.

"Who did it?" Zeito demanded, making Rinto wince then blush as he came closer.

"N-no one," Rinto stuttered as Zeito came closer.

"Are you telling me you did this to yourself?" Zeito asked as he let his finger brush against one of them, making Rinto blush.

"N-no..."

"Then tell me who did it!" Zeito commanded again but Rinto refused. Zeito straddled Rinto and kept telling him to answer him.

Rinto, laying under Zeito, refused a great deal until the bedroom door opened.

"But Len, I wanna play in the garden with you!" Aito said as Len slowly pushed open the door.

"In a minute I just want to wake-," but his sentence was cut short when he saw Zeito on top of Rinto. Zeito blushed a deep red as he got off Rinto and Rinto lay dazed by their presence.

"I-It's not w-what it-," but again, Zeito's voice failed on him and he became mute.

"Nii-chan, I didn't know you liked Rinto THAT much!" Aito cooed as he wrapped his arms around Len's neck.

"And so early in the morning..." Len added as blood shot out of his nose. Zeito ran towards Len and gave him a shaking, shaking his head too. Len didn't even bother to listen...

Since he had passed out.

Aito gave his brother the thumbs up as he picked Len up, bridal style and took him downstairs. Zeito then shut the door and faced Rinto who was sitting up on the bed.

Zeito pointed to Rinto's Hickey and Rink immediately got what he was asked. Zeito faced the other way so that Rinto couldn't see his blush.

"No!" Rinto shouted and got a glare from Zeito who walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He was going to make Rinto tell him, whether he liked it or not...

* * *

At breakfast...

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the big breakfast table, enjoying their breakfast. Rinto came down the steps, wearing a blue turtle neck. He tugged it up higher to disguise his Hickeys which Zeito already knew of. Since Lenka and Leon were sitting together, he instantly sat next to Zeito who was eating porridge.

Now I don't know were you already knew this from previous chapters, but Rinto likes to spice things up...

This includes food.

Zeito was eating plain porridge, not sugar, no fruit. Rinto found it off putting that Zeito didn't like it sweet when he had a sweet tooth. Rinto grabbed the fruit bowl and took out a dragon fruit, Zeito's favourite.

He then cut it in half and spooned out the soft inside. He snatched Zeito's spoon away and his bowl which shocked Zeito but didn't want to show it, so he just stared at what Rinto was doing.

Rinto cut the dragon fruit into cubes and put it into the porridge before putting a teaspoon of sugar. He then mixed it a bit and put the spoon to Zeito's mouth, during him to eat his creation. Zeito looked all around the table and saw that everyone was star in t them. Zeito shrugged as he slowly took the spoon full of porridge and ate it. Rinto looked up at him anxiously.

"It's good..." He said plainly. Then Rinto used the SAME spoon and put a spoonful of the porridge in his mouth!

Zeito blushed.

The others blushed.

Leon looked angry.

"Hmm...it could use a bit more sugar," Rinto said as he gave the spoon back to a blushing Zeito. Zeito took the spoon and continued to eat with it, even though he has now completed the indirect kiss. The others were still blushing while they ate their breakfast. Leon was very angry indeed.

(Why did he do that?! I gotta teach him a lesson!) Leon told himself as he ate his toast.

"Zeito-kun, did I do something wrong?" Rinto asked, the turtle neck sliding down his neck slowly.

"N-No..." Zeito squeaked.

"Rinto, you gave Zeito an indirect kiss..." Rin said as she ate an orange. Rinto blushed as he stood up and walked to the couch where he sat down and thought about everything that happened between himself and Zeito.

There was accidental falls,

Near kisses,

And awkward positions.

But he felt that everytime he was close to Zeito, every touch, he felt warm inside, as if his heart made a kick start. Rinto blushed.

"Am I in love with..." Rinto shook his head vigorously as he fixed a clip in his head.

Unfortunately, Leon had listens in on Rinto's self conversation and decided to do something about...

Zeito...

**was this rather short? Did you like it though? I hope you get the Yoai paring and approve! Exptional thanks to BloodyVocaloid for making the character Zeito! Please approve if me using Zeito in this way Bloody-Chan!**


	9. Chapter 9

As the night came to a close, Zeito had developed some thoughts about the blonde. He sat on his bed and looked outside the window. He opened the window and let the night air breath through. He loved nature.

Apart from sweets, that was the only thing that kept him going. Now, about that blonde...

(He's nice.) He thought.

(He's stupid sometimes.)

(We always seem to get into a lot of awkward shit)

Zeito gasped as he thought of the last, important one:

(But he makes me smile)

Zeito blushed hard at all the moments that he spent with Rinto rushed through his head.

"Am I in Love with..." Zeito cut himself short when he decided to go for a walk. Throwing on his coat and started to head to the park, he needed some air.

* * *

With Rinto...

* * *

Rinto was supposed to meet Leon at the park tonight for his 'reward'. Rinto thought this was a great opportunity to tell Leon to quite frankly...

Piss off.

Rinto grabbed his coat and his phone and started to head to the local park.

* * *

At the park...

* * *

Rinto got their first though, seeing as he had to be on time. When he got to the meeting place (The big Oak), he saw Leon leaning against the tree, a smirk on his face. Rinto glared at Leon as he came closer to him. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Leon felt Rinto tense up as he felt Leon's hand travel up the back on his top.

"Well then, I have heard that, my princess, you and this 'Zeito' are very close," Leon whispered into Rinto's ear as he pinned him by his wrists. Rinto looked up shocked at him.

"He has nothing to do with it, leave him out of it!" Rinto hissed as Leon got closer.

"And, Piss off!" Rinto shouted. Leon looked shocked.

"What did you just say?" Leon warned, gripping Rinto's wrists tighter.

* * *

Zeito is now at the park...

* * *

Zeito sat on the bench as he watched the night sky. It was beautiful. He loved everything about the night. From its bleakness to its colour contrast to the stars. But his happiness was soon put on halt as he heard a gasp coming from a big Oak. Zeito followed the noise until he saw something that would scare him for life:

Leon and Rinto, kissing.

* * *

On the side of Rinto...

* * *

Rinto moaned in disgust as Leon pried his mouth open and let his tongue dart around his mouth. Leon then pushed Rinto's tongue down, causing him to moan. Rinto had no strength whatsoever to slap Leon except shout abuse at him.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Rinto screamed as Leon bit down on his neck. Zeito watched in horror as he couldn't move because of the shock. Rinto was being so badly violated by Lenka's boyfriend. Leon, getting frustrated with Rinto, pushed him back harder against the tree.

"You belong to me you bitch! If you ever want Lenka to be happy, you're gonna have to obey to my wish, got it?" He snarled as Rinto spat in his face.

"Go fuck your aunt!"

This abuse happened and continued until Leon left, satisfied with having Violated Rinto. Rinto fell to the floor, crying his eyes out. As he creid, he didn't notice Zeito coming up behind him.

Zeito wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Rinto turned round and when he noticed it was Zeito, he panicked and wiped away his tears.

"Ahh~, hiya Zeito-kun, what are you-,"

"Don't fuck with me Rinto!" Zeito snapped which made Rintos eyes enlarge and stare at the floor.

"Now tell me, what was that Bastard doing to you?" He asked, anger filling his vains.

"It has nothing to do with you," Rinto replied. What a stupid thing to do.

Zeito turned Rinto around so he was facing him and then grabbed his sides, giving him a shake.

"Don't you dare tell me that it has nothing to do with me! Don't play fucking dumb! Now tell me, what the fuck were you doing with Lenka's boyfriend?!" Zeito shouted, a using Rinto to wince.

"I-I can't tell y-you," Rinto said, facing the other way and closing his eyes. Zeito glared at Rinto before he got up, dropping the blonde who looked up at him.

"If that's the way you want to play, then fine," he walked a few centimetres before turning round slightly to look at Rinto.

"Then our friendship is over!"

(Now this is some extra information that I forgot to tell you in the chapters before:

Rinto had asked Zeito if they were friends when they were touring the museum. Zeito wanted to say no but his better half told him to say yes. He regretted it but after the first few days, he and Rinto have become good friends! So Rinto hearing him saying that their friendship was over, really made him snap! He was the only happiness Rinto had gotten over the last few days. Zeito was the only person that Rinto understood ever since Leon had gotten into his life. Without Zeito, he thought his life would never be the same again.)

Something in Rinto snapped as he grabbed Zeito's arm and hugged it tight.

"No, Zeito don't do this to me! You're the only friend I have! Please don't do it!" Rinto pleaded, tears welling in his eyes as Zeito stared at him. Rinto's eyes enlarged as he noticed that look.

It was the same look he had seen when he first met Zeito...

Plain.

Blank.

Nothing.

Rinto began to cry harder as Zeito forced himself to walk ahead. Rinto began to cry harder as Zeito snatched his hand away.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Zeito please, don't do this! Don't fucking do this to ME!" Rinto started to cry harder as Zeito disappeared that night, Rinto happiness all drained out.

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

Rinto had cried himself to sleep so when he woke up, he felt awful. He lay on his bed, his back facing the door. Zeito wasn't going to wake him up. There was no point in waiting for...

"Rinto?" A voice said and Rinto immediately perked up as he turned round a grinned.

"Zeito-kun..." He paused mid sentence a he saw that it was Lenka. Lenka looked a bit hurt and then Rinto began to panick.

"Oh hi Lenka, how are you-," but he was cut off by Lenka shouting at him.

"I know everything,"

Rinto looked shocked as he walked up to his sister who stared at him back.

"Who told-,"

"Zeito,"

Rinto crumpled at that name. Zeito...

"Is it true, is it really true that Leon went out with you behind my back?!" She seemed shattered. She was even trembling.

"Lenka, its-,"

"Just fucking tell me!" Lenka screamed as tears began to pour down her face. Rinto looked at her. (She has to know, otherwise she would be even more hurt by my lies)

"Lenka, its true, but he made me! If I wanted you to be happy, I had to date that Bastard!" Lenka seemed shocked by this but pulled Rinto into a hug. He hugged her back as she cried and cried.

"Fuck him for this! I'll kill him!" Lenka suddenly shouted as she raced to Leon's guestroom.

But when they flung the door open, no one was there and there were no suitcases.

The Bastard left!

Lenka started shouting and then she went up to her room with Rin as they planned a way to get him back after they get back from school. Rinto smiled briefly before he saw Zeito walk past him. His heart stopped beating suddenly as the emo walked past him. Rinto stared down at the floor as Zeito stopped and stared at him, his eyes burrowing into his head. Rinto continued not to breath until Zeito walked away, and then he gave a gasp of air.

"Why, why doesn't he like me anymore?" Rinto sobbed as he crawled on the floor back to his room where he sat on the bed, thinking about Zeito until Lunch.

* * *

While Zeito was in the kitchen...

* * *

It pained Zeito to think about what he saw last night. Every frickin' time someone mentioned Leon's name, he would want to kill him. And everytime they uttered Rinto's name, he would shiver. Zeito looked in the cupboards for something sweet to eat but found nothing. (Great, I'm pissed and there's no sweets, I wonder of Rinto has any...) Zeito began to make pace to Rinto's room.

I know it said that Zeito wasn't friends with Rinto but when it came to sweets...

They were friends.

Zeito knocked on the door vigorously. He had now gotten his dreaded sweet craving mode on. This was an even more dangerous mode that his anger one. Whenever he would see a sweet, he'd immediately take it, regardless of who, or where it came from.

The longest time he hasn't gone without sweets was 2 days and he went mental...

It had been 5.

Shit.

Rinto opened the door with his eyes bright again and clearly dressed. He was eating a pocky stick, most of it sticking out from his mouth.

Even though Rinto was hurting inside, he forced himself to smile.

"Hi Zeito, did you want something?" Rinto asked before Zeito brought their lips together. Raising his chin, Zeito took a huge bite out of the pocky stick and ate it, licking his lips afterwards. Rinto blushed as his eyes began to go hazy.

"Ahh~, there's still a bit left!" Zeito said and he brought their mouths closer.

The rest of the pocky stick was near Rinto's mouth so Zeito would have to physically KISS Rinto to get it. Rinto quickly sucked it up and ate it, laughing when he saw Zeito's shocked face.

That's 2 expressions down.

"No there isn't!" Rinto said as Zeito followed him into his room. Rinto shoved a packet of Pocky sticks into Zeito's hands and smiled as Zeito began to eat it.

Several Pocky Sticks Later Zeito had gotten over his sweet trauma and was now blushing at what he did.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he nibbled on the other end of the treat. Rinto smiled thoughtfully as he then remembered Leon and he tensed up.

"I'm so glad HE'S gone," Rinto said aloud and this caught Zeito's attention. Instead of glazing it over, Zeito suddenly got angry. He made a grab at Rinto and used both his hands to support himself as he lay on top of Rinto. Even though he was blushing, Zeito managed to keep an angry face.

"Zeito-kun, what are you-,"

"Don't ever mention his name again!" Rinto, even though blushing, managed a confused look.

"But I didn't even say Leon's-,"

"I said don't say his name again!" Zeito was using all of his voice energy to someone who wouldn't listen.

"But that's because we were talking about him-,"

"Don't mention him! Ever! I've had enough of the Bastard and him hurting you!" Zeito confessed before all his sacred voice energy ran out, leaving him mute once again. Zeito blushed as he realised that he what he had said. Rinto looked at him confused, moving forward a bit.

"What are you trying to say, Zeito-kun?" Rinto asked, blushing at the realisation of what he might say next.

Even though Zeito was fully drained off his Voice energy, he managed to squeak out:

"That I...Because I..."

And JUST when he was about to confess on what he had in mind to say, TAITO came in, his one eye exploding at the scene.

(Let me tell you how he got in:

He was on a long businesses trip before the start of the holiday. He had managed to come back one day and said he was going out for a walk, but got a phone call and had to go straight back to work again without telling the others. Now, coming back and hoping to see everything in order, he saw THIS:

Zeito inches apart from a Blonde dude...)

"Zeito, who the hell is he?" Taito asked as he came closer. Zeito could sense that he was angry and went up to him, his hands on his chest, pushing him back a bit.

"Answer my question: who the hell is he?" Taito asked again, violet eyes meeting amber ones. Zeito knew that if Taito got close enough, he would hurt the young male so Zeito had to prevent that from happening. He looked at Taito before answering:

"My friend,"

Rinto couldn't be more happy!

"But why were you so close to him? He's not your BOYFRIEND is he?" Taito asked as he was backed out the room. Zeito blushed brighter. Taito sensed something between them.

"T-Taito-nii, I-I'm Rinto! Pleased to me you!" Rinto stuttered as he smiled and waved. Taito looked even more confused.

"A-Ahh~," Taito stuttered as he walked out the room.

"I'm going to pick up Nigaito," Taito said before Zeito shut the door on him. He looked scared and was panicking.

No amount of black eye shadow could hide it.

"We have to tell Aito, he'll know what to do," Zeito said as he waited for Taito to leave.

* * *

With Len and Aito...

* * *

Aito so badly wanted to kiss Len. He thought that Len was so cute, that if he touched anything it would still be cute! So what better than to start with the lips? Len and Aito were sitting by the the jacuzzi, their legs dipped in and their top halves out. Aito suddenly thought of a plan to get Len to kiss him. He grabbed Len's hand and gave it a squeeze. Len looked at him with inquisitive eyes a he said:

"What is it?"

Aito just smiled thoughtfully as he brought Len closer to himself. Len blushed slightly as Aito lifted up his chin and brought their lips closer.

"I'm so cold Len, won't you...warm me up?" Aito asked seductively. Len blushed slightly as he let this happen. But JUST when they were just a few inches apart, Len grabbed Aito's scarf and pulled it back, making him jerk a bit.

"Well if you're so cold, then why don't you take a hot bath?!" And Len shoved Aito into the jacuzzi. Aito went in with a splash and Len couldn't help the giggles. Aito glared at Len.

(Well that didn't work) he thought to himself as he hauled himself out. Len muttered apologies while Aito trudged grumpily up the stairs to his room.

* * *

In Aito's room...

* * *

Aito got changed into casual short but was topless as Len dried his hair.

"I'm so sorry Aito-kun," Len said as he dried his pink hair for him. Aito pouted. But then got an idea.

"You're going to have to do more than that," Aito stated as he grabbed Len by the arm and pulled him down onto the bed. Aito was now on top of Len and was blushing when he asked:

"Give me a kiss," Len blushed a deep crimson at that command but it was too late when Aito was just inches away. But JUST when Aito was about to kiss Len, Rinto and Zeito came into the room and nearly fainted. Aito thought nothing of it as he sat up, straddling Len while me smiled at them, waving too. Rinto blushed but Zeito managed to keep a straight face.

"Taito's back,"

If you saw Aito's face, you would've thought he was dead.

Aito got up off of Len and went up to his brother, throwing on a plain, white top. He looked so worried that Len thought he should give him a hug, but didn't.

"Zeito-nii, are you sure?" Aito asked and received a nod from Zeito.

"Damn, where's Nigaito?"

"At the park with his friends," Zeito told him and Aito began to panic.

"And where's Taito going?"

"T-To the Park,"

"Fuck," Aito said as he grabbed his coat. But just as he was about to leave, Len grabbed his hand.

"Me and Rinto can go and get him for you,"

"No...no Len you can't,"

"We can! We'll be sure to come straight back!" Rinto reassured him as he grabbed Len's hand and ran out the house. Aito and Zeito tried to get them but they were so full of shock and horror that they stood exactly where they were.

* * *

At the park...

* * *

Nigaito was having fun with his friends:

Building sandcastles

Buying ice cream

Playing tag

And even playing aeroplanes. As the morning turned into afternoon, only him and his friend had left for their homes. Kaai Yuki was the only one left who had to go and Nigaito was drawing in the dirt with her. Kaai and himself were good friends and they were always together at school. Just as they were about to play in the sand pit, Len and Rinto came running in.

"Nii-chan!" Nigaito said as he ran up to them and gave them a hug. Rinto smiled at him as he stroked his hair. Kaai smiled at them before her mum came to pick her up.

"Bye Nigaito," she said as she left.

"Bye Bye," Nigaito said as he stopped hugging Rinto and hugged Len who took him up in his arms. Rinto grabbed Nigaito's bag and they were about to leave when Taito came. He looked shocked to see Nigaito being carried in a strangers arms. But he saw Rinto so he thought they were brothers or something.

"What are you doing with Nigaito?" He asked, coming closer. Rinto was sweating. Len was sweating.

Nigaito looked confused. Taito was getting angrier by the minute and he was getting closer to them. Len gripped Nigaito tighter and Rinto began to walk backwards.

"Give him to me," Taito demanded, now coming closer.

"I-I don't t-think we can d-do that," Len stuttered a he felt a dark aura surround Taito. Taito was beginning to get very angry now.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are denying own brother?" He asked, his eyes going red. Rinto gulped as he grabbed Len's hand.

"Yes," He said as Len and Rinto began to run, Nigaito still in Len's arms.

* * *

At the Shion Mansion...

* * *

When they finally reached the inside of the Mansion, they were out of breath. Rinto collapsed into the floor while Len put Nigaito on the couch and fell onto it as well, breathing heavily. Nigaito was still unaware of what was going on but when he saw Kaito, Zeito and Aito burst into the room, he smiled as he hugged them all before turturning to Kaito who took him up in his arms.

"Thank God you're all right," he said, his head buried under Nigaito's hair. Zeito looked at Rinto worriedly as he knelt down beside him. Rinto looked up and smiled. Zeito gave him a big hug. He was so scared that Taito was going yo hurt him that...Lordy, he was proper scared! Rinto looked up at him as he nuzzled into his neck. Aito lay Len properly on the couch and brushed some stray hair covering his eyes. Len smiled up at him as he felt Aito brush his thumb over his cheek.

"Did...did he hurt you?" Kaito asked as he hugged Nigaito tighter.

"No, but man is he scary! We had to run, like, half the town to lose him!" Rinto said, still hugging Zeito. Zeito calmed down and silently smiled to himself.

But all celebrations were stopped when Taito came through the door. He was absolutely boiling over with anger, his yandere eyes clearly bright and red. But what really threw him off the edge was when he saw Zeito hugging Rinto; Rinto's head in his chest and his arms pressed up against his chest as well.

Taito peeled Rinto away from Zeito and held him up by his collar. Rinto was choking as he grabbed the threatening hand and tried to shake it off. Zeito tugged on scarf which shook Taito but he just pushed him away.

"Taito, no! He's my...he's my...,"

"He's what? Your boyfriend?!" Taito hissed as he held Rinto up higher. Rinto felt that they would be no use screaming, seeing as everything was starting to go black.

"Taito! Get the fuck off him!" Kaito shouted as he tried to shake Taito's grip off Rinto. Aito and Len started shouting while the others came in and tried to calm a crying Nigaito down. Suddenly, Taito's grip left Rinto's neck and Rinto dropped to the floor with a thud as his head hit the floorboard.

Then everything went black...


End file.
